graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitwa bękartów (odcinek)
Bitwa bękartów (ang. Battle of the Bastards) – dziewiąty odcinek szóstego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 19 czerwca 2016 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 20 czerwca 2016 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Daenerys i jej doradcy. Daenerys i Tyrion omawiają plan obrony Meereen, podczas gdy miasto i Wielka Piramida bombardowane są przez katapulty. Królowa chce wymordować wszystkich napastników, ale Tyrion proponuje rozmowę z Panami Wolnych Miast, przypominając Dany o tym, co spotkało jej ojca, kiedy chciał spalić całą stolicę i jak został zabity z ręki Jaime'ego. mały|lewo|Daenerys i jej smoki palą wrażą flotę. Daenerys, Tyrion, Missandei oraz Szary Robak spotykają się z Razdalem mo Erazem, Belicho Paenymionem i Yezzanem zo Qaggazem, by omówić warunki ich poddania się. Panowie mieli nadzieję, że to Daenerys zechce się poddać, tym samym przywracając niewolnictwo. Znikąd zjawia się olbrzymi już Drogon. Daenerys wsiada na smoka i odlatuje w stronę miasta. Tuż za bratem spod piramidy wydostają się Rhaegal i Viserion. Podczas gdy smoki atakują i palą flotę, pod bramami Meereen zjawia się dothracka horda Daenerys z Daario na czele. mały|Szary Robak zabija Panów za nieposłuszeństwo. Wtedy Szary Robak pozwala wrogim żołnierzom odejść, a Tyrion daje Panom ultimatum. Jeden z nich musi umrzeć, jako karę za ich nieposłuszeństwo. Yezzan zostaje wypchany przed pozostałych dwóch i ofiarowany, jako najniżej urodzony z nich trzech. Mężczyzna klęka przed Szarym Robakiem, błagając go o litość. Żołnierz wykorzystuje okazję i jednym cięciem podcina gardła Razdala i Belicho. Tyrion podchodzi do klęczącego Yezzana i mówi mu, żeby ostrzegł pozostałe miasta o potędze Daenerys. mały|Sansa i Jon na spotkaniu z Ramsayem. Jon Snow, Sansa, Tormund, Lyanna Mormont i pozostali poplecznicy Starków spotykają się w przeddzień bitwy z Ramsayem Boltonem, Haraldem Karstarkiem i Jonem Umberem nieopodal Winterfell. Ramsay oferuje Jonowi wybaczenie jego dezercji z Nocnej Straży, a pozostałym lordom ułaskawienie ich zdrady, jeśli oddadzą mu Sansę. Jon także składa propozycję. Uważa, że nie musi dochodzić do bitwy i mogą skończyć to już teraz, w pojedynku jeden na jednego. Bolton jednak odmawia, wiedząc, że samotnie nie pokona wprawionego szermierza, lecz w pełnej bitwie to jego armia wyjdzie zwycięsko. Ramsay grozi, że zabije Rickona, a na dowód, Smalljon rzuca przed konie głowę Kudłacza. Sansa obiecuje Ramsayowi, że zginie, po czym odjeżdża. Po spotkaniu, na którym Jon omawia strategię z Tormundem i Davosem, Sansa upomina go, że atakują zbyt wcześnie i mogliby jeszcze zebrać więcej żołnierzy. Jon jednak informuje siostrę, że ich obecna armia to największa, jaką zdołaliby kiedykolwiek zebrać. Sansa ostrzega Jona, że zna Ramsaya bardzo dobrze i informuje go o jego sprycie i okrucieństwie, lecz Jon twierdzi, że dawał radę z gorszymi ludźmi nić Ramsay Bolton. Obiecuje chronić siostrę przed nim, ale ta odpowiada, że dzisiaj nikt nikogo nie jest w stanie chronić. mały|Davos nad stosem Shireen. Po wyjściu z namiotu, Davos i Tormund rozmawiają o czasie spędzonym pod dowództwem Stannisa i Mance'a. Oboje przyznają, że prawdopodobnie służyli nieodpowiedniemu królowi. Po rozmowie Tormund idzie pić, a Davos wychodzi na krótki spacer. Kiedy za horyzontem słońce już się powoli podnosi, mężczyzna dochodzi do zwęglonego stosu, na którym poświęcono księżniczkę Shireen. Pośród drewien odnajduje rzeźbionego jelenia, którego niegdyś podarował dziewczynce. W końcu uświadamia sobie, jak ona umarła. Tymczasem Jon odwiedza Melisandre i mówi jej, żeby go nie przywracała, jeśli zginie w bitwie. Kobieta informuje go, że nie służy mu, lecz Panu Światła i to od niego zależy, czy Jon zostanie wskrzeszony. W każdym razie będzie musiała spróbować. Wątpi jednak, by bóg przywracał Jona tylko dlatego, żeby został zabity w trakcie bitwy. mały|Daenerys zawiera pakt z Greyjoyami. Po wypędzeniu reszty napastników z Meereen, królową Daenerys odwiedzają Theon i Yara Greyjoy. Oferują Dany flotę złożoną ze stu statków wraz z załogą, w zamian za wsparcie w walce z Euronem Greyjoyem i w odzyskaniu tronu Żelaznych Wysp. Tyrion jest nieufny wobec Theona, którego ostatnio widział wiele lat temu w Winterfell, gdzie ten naśmiewał się z karła. Theon mówi jednak, że nie zabił młodych Starków oraz, że odkupił już swoje winy. Daenerys zgadza się wesprzeć niepodległość Żelaznych Wysp, pod warunkiem, że żelaźni przestaną plądrować, gwałcić i najeżdżać kontynent. Mówi, że ich ojcowie – Aerys, Tywin oraz Balon – pozostawili świat gorszym, niż go zastali, lecz oni zostawią go lepszym. Po tym przyszłe królowe zawierają pakt, ściskając swoje dłonie. mały|Armia Starków. Na Północy zbierają się dwie armie. Przed rozpoczęciem bitwy Ramsay przynosi ze sobą Rickona. Wszyscy niespokojnie obserwują, jak unosi sztylet w powietrze, lecz po chwili upuszcza go i uwalnia młodego Starka z więzów. Mówi Rickonowi, że zagrają teraz w grę, po czym każe mu biec do Jona. Kiedy chłopak zaczyna biec, Ramsay wyciąga łuk i zaczyna strzelać w jego stronę. Jon dosiada konia i rusza pomóc młodszemu bratu. Początkowo Ramsay wcale nie ma zamiaru trafiać, lecz kiedy Jon jest już blisko, Rickon dostaje strzałą w tył głowy i upada na ziemię martwy. Wściekły, że stracił kolejnego brata przez Boltonów, Jon pospiesza swojego konia i samotnie szarżuje na wrażą armię. Jego koń zostaje przewrócony przez falę strzał wysłanych z rozkazu Ramsaya. Kiedy Jon stoi samotnie pośrodku pustego pola, Bolton rozkazuje kawalerii szarżować. mały|Ściana tarcz Boltonów. Jon powoli wyciąga Długi Pazur z pochwy i przygotowuje się na nadchodzącą śmierć, lecz nagle zostaje otoczony zarówno przez armię Boltonów, jak i swoją kawalerię. Dochodzi do pierwszego starcia. Armie miażdżą się i ścierają, wszędzie wokół panuje chaos. Davos zauważa, że łucznicy swoimi strzałami narobią więcej szkód niż pożytku i rusza wraz z nimi na pole bitwy, podczas gdy Ramsay wciąż wydaje rozkazy swoim. W końcu truchła rannych i zabitych zaczynają tworzyć barierę. W końcu armia Jona zostaje otoczona przez żołnierzy Boltonów z jednej strony i ścianę ciał z drugiej. mały|Otoczeni Starkowie. Ukryci za tarczami Boltonowie zaczynają zabijać mężczyzn na obrzeżach za pomocą długich włóczni. Tymczasem Smalljon Umber wraz ze swoimi ludźmi wspina się na górę ciał i atakuje armię Jona od tyłu. Wun wun jest w stanie zabić kilku żołnierzy, jednak ci podchodzą coraz bliżej, zabijając coraz więcej żołnierzy. Tormund rozkazuje swoim odwrót i naciera z nimi na napastników atakujących zza bariery z ciał. Jon nie zauważa co się dzieje i zostaje przygnieciony i przewrócony przez uciekających mężczyzn. Próbuje złapać oddech, lecz jest coraz częściej deptany i przygniatany. mały|Jon wydostaje się spod przygniatających go ludzi. W końcu udaje mu się wydostać. Wychodzi ponad swoich ludzi i ciężko łapie oddech. Jednakże jego ludzie giną z każdej strony. Kiedy wygląda na to, że Starkowie nie mają szans, gdzieś nieopodal rozbrzmiewa dźwięk rogu. Na wzgórzu pojawiają się Sansa i Petyr Baelish, a tuż obok nich wyjeżdża wielka armia z Doliny. Żołnierze Arrynów szybko rozprawiają się z Boltonami. Rozkojarzony Smalljon zostaje zaatakowany przez Tormunda, który dźga go i wgryza się w jego gardło, zabijając go. mały|Littlefinger i Sansa oraz armia Arrynów. Kiedy Ramsay widzi, jak jego ludzie giną przez niespodziewane przybycie innej armii, postanawia uciec do Winterfell. Jon, Tormund i Wun Wun biegną za nim, chcąc to już zakończyć. Generał żołnierzy Boltonów nalega, że przegrali bitwę, lecz Ramsay odpowiada, że wciąż mają Winterfell i nie są przygotowani na oblężenie, nawet z pomocą Doliny. Jednakże olbrzym jest w stanie przebić się przez bramę zamku, tym samym pozwalając ludziom Jona wpaść do środka i zabić pozostających przy życiu Boltonów. mały|Śmierć Wun Wuna. Win Wun zostaje zasypany strzałami i upada na kolana. Po chwili spokoju, kolejna strzała ląduje w jego czaszce i olbrzym ginie. Jak się okazuje, strzelcem był Ramsay, który wciąż drwi z Jona, chociaż znajduje się na przegranej pozycji. Mówi, że przemyślał decyzję o pojedynku, po czym strzela kilkukrotnie w samego Jona. Ten broni się, podnosząc z ziemi tarczę Mormontów. Kiedy jest dostatecznie blisko, uderza nią Boltona w brzuch, po czym przyciska go do ziemi i zaczyna obijać twarz. Wygląda na to, że Jon go zabije, jednak powstrzymuje się, kiedy zauważa Sansę, która ma takie samo prawo do zemsty, co on. mały|Ciało Rickona. Winterfell w końcu należy do Starków. Jon każe pochować Rickona w podziemnych kryptach obok jego jego ojca. Sansa pyta brata, gdzie trzymają Ramsaya. Tymczasem pełen żalu Davos obserwuje Melisandre, ściskając w dłoniach drewnianego jelenia Shireen. mały|Śmierć Ramsaya. Wieczorem Sansa odwiedza Ramsaya w psiarni, gdzie został zamknięty. Bolton wciąż nie rozumie, że to jego koniec i drwi sobie z dziewczyny. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego ogary zostały wpuszczone do środka i zaczynają go otaczać. Początkowo Ramsay wypiera swój los mówiąc, że jego psy są lojalne jedynie wobec niego. Nie były one jednak karmione od tygodnia. Jeden z ogarów obwąchuje twarz mężczyzny, po czym raptownie rzuca się na niego. Zadowolona Sansa odchodzi z uśmiechem na ustach, podczas gdy w tle Ramsay jest rozdzierany przez wygłodniałe psy. Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Emilia Clarke jako Daenerys Targaryen * Liam Cunningham jako Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner jako Sansa Stark * Aidan Gillen jako Petyr Baelish * Carice van Houten jako Melisandre * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Kristofer Hivju jako Tormund * Iwan Rheon jako Ramsay Bolton * Alfie Allen jako Theon Greyjoy * Michiel Huisman jako Daario Naharis Gościnnie * Jacob Anderson jako Szary Robak * Gemma Whelan jako Yara Greyjoy * Ian Whyte jako Wun Wun * Enzo Cilenti jako Yezzan zo Qaggaz * Paul Rattray jako Harald Karstark * Dean S. Jagger jako Smalljon Umber * Art Parkinson jako Rickon Stark * Bella Ramsey jako Lyanna Mormont * George Georgiou jako Razdal mo Eraz * Eddie Jackson jako Belicho Paenymion * David Birkbeck Adnotacje * 12 z 28 członków obsady szóstego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Lena Headey (Cersei Lannister), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), Conleth Hill (Varys), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Dean-Charles Chapman (Tommen Baratheon), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne z Tarthu), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Hannah Murray (Goździk), Jonathan Pryce (Wielki Wróbel), Tom Wlaschiha (Jaqen H'ghar) i Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 6 de:Die Schlacht der Bastarde (Episode) en:Battle of the Bastards (episode) es:La batalla de los bastardos fr:La Bataille des Bâtards pt-br:A Batalha dos Bastardos ro:Bătălia bastarzilor (episod) ru:Битва бастардов zh:TV:第六季第九集 uk:Битва бастардів (епізод)